


[Podfic] With All My Heart

by aranel_parmadil, consulting_smartass



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Love, First Time, Fluff and Angst, John can be a dick, Kidlock, M/M, Magical Realism, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Collaboration, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours, Present Tense, Sexual Content, Sherlock Is A Bit Not Good, Teenlock, mostly features them as adults, progress through life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-26 20:38:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9921284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aranel_parmadil/pseuds/aranel_parmadil, https://archiveofourown.org/users/consulting_smartass/pseuds/consulting_smartass
Summary: AU in which every time a person falls in love, a red line like a tally mark appears on their wrist. Sherlock is determined to keep himself from ever gaining one of these marks for fear that love will corrode his mental faculties. Then he meets John Watson.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QuinnAnderson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuinnAnderson/gifts).
  * Inspired by [With All My Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/719229) by [QuinnAnderson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuinnAnderson/pseuds/QuinnAnderson). 



> Many thanks to QuinnAnderson for granting us permission to record this lovely fic.
> 
> Both aranel and I have been slammed by RL things lately, thus why we've been quieter than usual. But hopefully our podfic of this fantastic fic will give you a couple of hours of escape and enjoyment as February comes to its end. We hope to be back soon with the final chapter of 'An Acquired Taste' by kinklock and then something longer when we both finally have time to record together again.
> 
> And we also hope you all know how much you matter and are loved, regardless of what those currently in power tell you. ♡

 

Chapter 1 - MediaFire ([mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/a6yegiaezubcr7t/With+All+My+Heart+by+QuinnAnderson+-+Chapter+1.mp3)) or SoundCloud ([mp3](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/with-all-my-heart-by-quinnanderson-chapter-1))

Length: 42:46

Pre/post music: [Clarity (guitar cover by Jason Purugganan)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X0ezKmM1aXE) \- Zedd ft. Foxes

 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - MediaFire ([mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/pjuocwiu557wi8i/With+All+My+Heart+by+QuinnAnderson+-+Chapter+2.mp3)) or SoundCloud ([mp3](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/with-all-my-heart-by-quinnanderson-chapter-2))

Length: 40:52

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We will post the full podfic in mp3 and m4b formats tomorrow along with the bloopers (not many this time, but it's a shorter podfic than usual for us). Thanks for listening! ♡

Chapter 3 - MediaFire ([mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/onwcnbynabws7x7/With+All+My+Heart+by+QuinnAnderson+-+Chapter+3.mp3)) and SoundCloud ([mp3](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/with-all-my-heart-by-quinnanderson-chapter-3))

Length: 34:57

 


	4. Full Podfic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap for now. We hope you enjoyed this podfic and we'll see you again hopefully sometime soon!

Full Podfic - MediaFire ([mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/x6p30lf6n9w4onb/With+All+My+Heart+by+QuinnAnderson+-+Full+Podfic.mp3)/[m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/file/i5p7yb9ohmcmb73/With+All+My+Heart+-+Full+Podfic.m4b)) or SoundCloud ([mp3](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/with-all-my-heart-by-quinnanderson-full-podfic))

Length: 2:05:19

 


End file.
